starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cracken's Threat Dossier
Cracken's Threat Dossier, to podręcznik do powieści Ślub księżniczki Leii, trylogii Czarnej floty i trylogii koreliańskiej dla gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40139). Podręcznik wydano w 1997 roku i jego autorem jest Drew Campbell, Matt Hong, Timothy S. O'Brien, Jen Seiden i Eric S. Trautmann. Zawartość: *Introduction **Cracken's Threat Dossier **Time Frame *Trzy właściwe rozdziały są napisane formą akt - Akta zagrożenia Crackena: **Chapter One - The Hapan Cluster Incident ***NRI Security File 33109/3 ****Overview: The Hapan Cluster/Dathomir Incident ****Introduction ****Section 1.1: General Solo's Campaign ****Section 2.1: Overview: Jedi Skywalker's Activities ****Section 2.2: Jedi Skywalker's Movements on Toola ****Section 3.1: The Hapan Proposal ****Section 3.2: The Dathomir Incident ***NRI IntSec File 44109/DTH ****Current Disposition of The Hapan Cluster ***NRI Security File Category: Sites/Planets ***NRI Security File 555129.07.71 ****The Hapan Cluster ***NRI Security File 775.6125:65.0 ****Hapes ***NRI Security File 881762.90.81 ****Humans: Hapans ***NRI Security File 882617361.3610.32 ****Dathomir ****The Dathomir Shipyards ***NRI Security File 882617361.3610.32 (Append 77182.9123.HIS) ****The Fall of a Jedi ****The Rise of The Witch Clans ***NRI Security File 661873.88 ****The Nightsisters ****The Book of Shadows ****Dathomir Magic ****The Two Schools of Dathomir Magic ****Mentors and Initiates: Learning Dathomir Magic ****Faster, Easier, More Seductive ****Relationship and Proximity ****Long Term Effect Spells ****Required Spells ****Dathomir Spells *****Absorb/Dissipate Energy *****Spell of Comfort *****Spell of Power *****Force of Will *****Spell of Creature *****Spell of Awareness *****Spell of Discovery *****Seeking Spell *****Spell of Open Mind *****The Spell of Interpretation *****Spell of Thought-Touch *****Spell of Assistance *****Spell of Lightning *****Battle Meditation *****Projected Fighting *****Tempest *****Telekinesis *****Environmental Attunement *****Concentration *****Spell of Protection *****Spell of Structure *****Spell of Mimicry ***NRI Security File 752.09.89.17.03 ****Augwynne ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***NRI Security File 911711:09:01 ****Baritha ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***NRI Security File 554901221:05 ****Ta'a Chume ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***NRI Security File 4412567.91.9:03 ****Teneniel Djo ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***NRI Security File 5528192.261 ****Gethzerion ***NRI Security File 83281901/FF/IS ****Prince Isolder ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***NRI Security File 871253/IMP/67:01 ****General Melvar ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***NRI Security File 119.541.901/RP ****Raptors ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***NRI Security File 77690.09:89.09 ****Mother Rell ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***Tosh ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***NRI Security File 8881:6127.213 ****Warlord Zsinj ****Threat Evaluation: Lathe, Baden ***NRI Security File Category: Select Military and Civilian Vessels (Append-NRI Security File 33109/3-PR-SHPVS ****NRI Security File 89324/873:2 *****Hapan Battle Dragons ****NRI Security File 617613:86 *****Hapes Nova Battle Cruiser ****NRI Security File 901872:91:09 *****Miy'til Fighter ****NRI Security File 771526.09:81 *****Mon Remonda ****NRI Security File 99996716.80:89 *****Raptor Fighter ****NRI Security File 444209.09.90:01:8 *****Raptor Transport ****NRI Security File 94213.9421:991 *****Star Home ****NRI Security File Category: Creatures (Append-NRI Security File 33109/3:091-S/C) *****NRI Security File 988899:99 ******Blue Desert People *****NRI Security File 66518361.09 ******Dathomirian Rancor *****NRI Security File 777655:09:87.1 ******Wuffa Worms ****NRI Security File 8200182.1:10 *****Hapan Gun of Command ****NRI Security File 71518491.3:01 *****Imperial Orbital Nightcloak **Chapter Two - The Black Fleet Crisis ***NRI Special Threats File 12157/BFC/31:2 ****Current Disposition of The Yevethan Protectorate ***NRI Special Threats File 12117/BFC/87:2 ****The Fallanassi and The White Current ****Fallanassi Powers *****Immerse *****Immerse Another *****Scribing *****Sense Scribing *****Image ***NRI Special Threats File 98321/BFC/1667 ****Master Skywalker's Role in The Black Fleet Crisis ***NRI Special Threats File 98321/BFC/1667 (Append) ****Master Skywalker's Comments to the Jedi Praxeum Concerning the Fallanassi ***NRI Special Threats File 12772/BFC/77:2 ****The State of The New Republic ***Ten Years After: Notes on The Mature Organizational and Administrative Structure of The New Republic ****Membership in The New Republic ****The Senate ****The President ****The General Ministry ****The Court of Justice ****The New Republic Defense Force ****State of Readiness ***NRI Special Threats File 88912:1/BFC/9:09 ****Yevethans *****Appearance and Biology *****Temperament *****History and Culture *****Politics *****Technology Level *****Trade and Technology ***NRI Astrography File 1292.001 ****Koornacht Cluster *****The Yevethan Protectorate *****N'zoth ***NRI Special Threats File 5545/BFC/16.8:4 ****Colonel Ejagga Pakkpekatt ***NRI Special Threats File 166GL/BFC/22:8 ****Nil Spaar ***NRI Special Threats File 85012S/BFC/0:0:1 ****General Etahn A'baht ***NRI Security File 812390123 ****Select Military Ship *****NRI Security File BXCS:918912 ******New Republic Capital Ships ******Corona Frigate ******Belarus Medium Cruiser ******Republic star Destroyer *****NRI Security File 890123/918 ******New Class Ships *******Agave Picket Ships *******Warrior Gunship *******Sacheen Escort *******Hajen Fleet Tender *******Majestic Heavy Cruiser *******Defender Carrier *******Defender Star Destroyer *******Endurance Fleet Carrier ******New Republic Spyships *******Reconnaissance X-wing *******Ferret *******Prowler ***NRI Special Threats Report ****Select Civilian Ships *****Solo, Han; Millennium Falcon *****NRI Special Threat File 77409.09 ******Poranji Orbital Jumper *****NRI Special Threat File 664:09:21.001 ******Astrogator Probe Ship ***NRI Special Threats Report 98S127F3 ****Imperial Remnants *****NRI Special Threat File 615-09XTC ******Imperial Orbiting Repair Yard *****NRI Special Threat File 98S127F3 (Addendum) ******Imperial Patrol Ships *******NRI Special Threat File 981292 ********Adz Patrol Destroyer *******NRI Special Threat File 554109.09 ********Imperial Patrol Frigate *******NRI Special Threat File 9992.F.R ********Scavengers *******NRI Special Threat File 89138:00812 ********Junker *******NRI Special Threat File 642.30.9 ********The Teljkon Vagabond *******NRI Special Threat File DF76-822 ********Yevethan Ships *********NRI Special Threat File DF77-901 **********Yevethan Thrustships *********NRI Special Threat File DF101-008 **********Yevethan D-type Fighhter **Chapter Three - The Corellian Incident ***NRI Special Threat File 9912.78.3 ****Overview of The Corellian Incident - Human League Uprising *****Section 1.1: Background Information *****Section 2.1: Current Events *****Section 2.1.1: Ambush *****Section 2.1.2: In Their Places *****Section 3.1: Status Change *****Section 3.2: The Beginning of The End *****Section 3.2.1: Landings *****Section 3.2.2: The Planning Stage *****Section 4.1: The Showdown *****Section 5.1: Commemoration ***NRI Special Threat File Category: Individuals ****NRI Special Threat File 745162.72.1872 *****Gaeriel Captison ****NRI Special Threat File 665109:X:8 *****Dracmus ****NRI Special Threat File 22:09:91-T *****Ebrihim ****NRI Special Threat File 51:09:817 *****Mara Jade (updated) ****NRI Special Threat File 8912368176 *****Lieutenant Belindi Kalenda ****NRI Special Threat File 89213571 *****Duchess Marcha of Mastigophorous ****NRI Special Threat File 90971:81-GGM *****Governor-General Micamberlecto ****NRI Special Threat File 71209123 *****Admiral Hortel Ossilege ****NRI Special Threat File 08129083 *****Droid Q9-X2 ****NRI Special Threat File 781761623 *****Tendra Risand ****NRI Special Threat File 787561.09 *****Thracken Sal-Solo ****NRI Special Threat File 86867554 *****Salculd ****NRI Special Threat File 3109976990 *****Jenica Sonsen ****NRI Special Threat File 551424:019 *****Karia Ver Seryan ****NRI Special Threat File Category: Sites/Locations *****Bovo Yagen (system) *****NRI Special Threat File 10.3.09.77 ******Tava Yagen Asteroid Belt *****NRI Special Threat File 9888:89:98 ******Trellar Yagen *****NRI Special Threat File 13.568.9018 ******The Corellian System *******NRI Special Threat File Append 89102.09 (NRI Special Threat File 13.568.9018) ********Centerpoint Station *******NRI Special Threat File Append 1982.0309 (NRI Special Threat File 13.568.9018) ********Corellia *******NRI Special Threat File Append 66415 (NRI Special Threat File 13.568.9018) ********Drall *******NRI Special Threat File Append 786.090.6152 (NRI Special Threat File 13.568.9018) ********Selonia *******NRI Special Threat File Append 74757310.09:51 (NRI Special Threat File 13.568.9018) ********Talus and Tralus *****NRI Special Threat File 988.09.71.06 ******Leria Kersil *****NRI Special Threat File 7761154:09 ******Sacorria *****NRI Special Threat File 5151421:09 ******Thanta Zilbra ****NRI Special Threat File Category: Select Military Vessels and Civilian Craft *****Append: BX77:8181636.1872 (NRI Special Threat File 9912.78.3) *****NRI Tech Analysis: File 19872382 ******Hyperwave Sustainer *****NRI Special Threat File 77726251.21.72 ******The Defender *****NRI Special Threat File 77726251.29.73 ******The Sentinel *****NRI Special Threat File 90190BD-W ******The Watchkeeper *****NRI Special Threat File 7763177X-7 ******The Intruder *****NRI Special Threat File 4109.7891.09 ******Corellian Assault Boat *****NRI Special Threat File 9817398127 ******Corellian B-wing "Ugly" *****NRI Special Threat File 8887126 ******Jade's Fire *****NRI Special Threat File 556142526:09 ******Light Attack Fighter *****NRI Special Threat File 77615253:02 ******Light Attack Fighter (Upraded) *****NRI Special Threat File 308.991.09 ******The Naritus *****NRI Special Threat File 33.109.273 ******Selonian Coneship *****NRI Special Threat File 6590135.2 ******X-TIE "Ugly" Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Nienazwany krótki tekst fabularny (Introduction CTD) Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Hapes - dane planety *Humans: Hapan - dane gatunku *Dathomir - dane planety *Optional Rule: Eliminating Required Spells *Augwynne - dane postaci *Baritha - dane postaci *Ta'a Chume - dane postaci *Teneniel Djo - dane postaci *Gethzerion - dane postaci *Isolder - dane postaci *Typical Raptor Commando - opis jednostki *Mother Rell - dane postaci *Tosh - opis Rancora *Zsinj - opis postaci *Hapan Battle Dragon - dane klasy okrętu *Hapes Nova Battle Cruiser - dane klasy okrętu *Miy'til Fighter - dane klasy myśliwców *Mon Remonda - dane okrętu *Raptor Fighter (TIE/rpt) - dane klasy myśliwców *Raptor Transport (Incom Y-4 Transport) - dane klasy statków *Star Home (Custom-built Royal Conveyance) - dane statku *Blue Desert People - dane gatunku *Dathomirian Rancor - dane gatunku *Wuffa - dane gatunku zwierzęcego *Hapan Gun of Command - dane sprzętu *Imperial Orbital Nightcloak - dane sprzętu *New Republic Government - schemat struktur władzy Nowej Republiki *Yevetha - dane gatunku inteligentnego *N'zoth - dane planety *Ejagga Pakkpekatt - dane postaci *Nil Spaar - dane postaci *Etahn A'baht - dane postaci *Corona Frigate - dane klasy okrętów (Kuat Drive Yards Corona-class Frigate) *Belarus Medium Cruiser - dane klasy okrętów (Loronar Belarus-class Medium Cruiser) *Republic star Destroyer - dane klasy okrętów (Rendili StarDrive Republic-class Star Destroyer) *Agave Picket Ships - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corporation Agave-class Picket Ship) *Warrior Gunship - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corporation Warrior-class Gunship) *Sacheen Escort - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corpopration Sacheen-class Escort) *Majestic Heavy Cruiser - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corpopration Majestic-class Heavy Cruiser) *Hajen Fleet Tender - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corpopration Hajen-class Fleet Tender) *Defender Carrier - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corpopration Defender-class Assault Carrier) *Defender Star Destroyer - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corpopration Defender-class Star Destroyer) *Endurance Fleet Carrier - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corpopration Endurance-class Fleet Carrier) *Reconnaissance X-wing - dane klasy mysliwców (Incom T-65BR X-wing) *Ferret - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corpopration Reconnaissance Vessel) *Prowler - dane klasy okrętów (Republic Engineering Corpopration Prowler-class Reconnaissance Vessel) *Millennium Falcon - dane statku (pod koniec kryzysu czarnej floty) *Poranji Orbital Jumper - dane statku *Astrogator Probe Ship - dane statku *Orbiting Repair Yard - dane stacji naprawczej (Kuat Drive Yards Type II Orbiting Repair Yard) *Adz Patrol Destroyer - dane klasy okrętów (Imperial Adz-class Patrol Destroyer) *Imperial Patrol Frigate - dane klasy okrętów (Modified KDY Escort Frigate) *Junker - dane klasy okrętów (Gallofree Yards Transport) *The Teljkon Vagabond - dane statku (Qella Seedship) *Yevethan Thrustships - dane klasy okrętów (Yevethan Armadla-class Thrustships) *Yevethan D-type Fighhter - dane klasy mysliwców (Yevethan D-type Starfighter) *Gaeriel Captison - dane postaci *Dracmus - dane postaci *Ebrihim - dane postaci *Mara Jade - dane postaci *Belindi Kalenda - dane postaci *Duchess Marcha of Mastigophorous - dane postaci *Micamberlecto - dane postaci *Hortel Ossilege - dane postaci *Q9-X2 - dane droida (Industrial Automaton Q9) *Tendra Risand - dane postaci *Thracken Sal-Solo - dane postaci *Salculd - dane postaci *Jenica Sonsen - dane postaci *Karia Ver Seryan - dane postaci *Keria Ver Seryan's Fortress - mapa *Bovo Yagen - dane planety *Bovo Yagen (układ gwiezdny) - dane układu gwiezdnego *Bovo Yagen - mapa planety *Tava Yagen Asteroid Field - dane pola asteroid *Trellar Yagen - dane planety *Trellar Yagen - mapa planety *The Corellian System - dane układu gwiezdnego *Centerpoint Station - dane stacji kosmicznej *Corellia - dane planety *Corellia - mapa planety *Drall - dane planety *Drall - mapa planety *Selonia - dane planety *Selonia - mapa planety *Talus i Tralus - dane planet *Talus - mapa planety *Tralus - mapa planety *Leria Kersil - dane planety *Leria Kersil - mapa planety *Sacorria - dane planety *Sacorria - mapa planety *Thanta Zilbra - dane planety *Hyperwave Sustainer - dane techniczne (Bakuran hyperwave inertial momentum sustainer - HIMS) *BD-17: Defender - dane okrętu (Bakura-class Destroyer) *BD-80: Sentinel - dane okrętu (Bakura-class Destroyer) *BD-09: The Watchkeeper - dane okrętu (Bakura-class Destroyer) *BLC-7: Intruder - dane okrętu (Namana-class Bakuran Light Cruiser) *Corellian Assault Boat - dane klasy okrętów (Corellian Mynock-class assault boat) *Corellian B-wing "Ugly" - dane klasy myśliwców (Average Corellian B-wing "Ugly") *Jade's Fire - dane statku (SoroSuub Luxury 3000) *Light Attack Fighter - dane klasy myśliwców (Corellian LAF-250) *Light Attack Fighter (upgraded) - dane klasy myśliwców (Corellian HLAF-500) *Naritus - dane okrętu (Mon Calamari MC80A) *Selonian Coneship - dane klasy statków (Selonian Hunchuzuc Den Coneship) *X-TIE "Ugly" - dane klasy myśliwców (Incom T-65B X-wing-TIE Fighter) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *NRI Security File 33109/3 - Overview: The Hapan Cluster/Dathomir Incident *NRI IntSec File 44109/DTH - Current Disposition of The Hapan Cluster *NRI Security File 555129.07.71 - The Hapan Cluster *NRI Security File 775.6125:65.0 - Hapes *NRI Security File 881762.90.81 - Humans: Hapans *NRI Security File 882617361.3610.32 - Dathomir *Append 77182.9123.HIS - Dathomir - History of... *NRI Security File 661873.88 - The Nightsisters *NRI Security File 752.09.89.17.03 - Augwynne *NRI Security File 911711:09:01 - Baritha *NRI Security File 554901221:05 - Ta'a Chume *NRI Security File 4412567.91.9:03 - Teneniel Djo *NRI Security File 5528192.261 - Gethzerion *NRI Security File 83281901/FF/IS - Prince Isolder *NRI Security File 871253/IMP/67:01 - General Melvar *NRI Security File 119.541.901/RP - Raptors *NRI Security File 77690.09:89.09 - Mother Rell *NRI Security File 8881:6127.213 - Warlord Zsinj *Append-NRI Security File 33109/3-PR-SHPVS *NRI Security File 89324/873:2 - Hapan Battle Dragons *NRI Security File 617613:86 - Hapes Nova Battle Cruiser *NRI Security File 901872:91:09 - Miy'til Fighter *NRI Security File 771526.09:81 - Mon Remonda *NRI Security File 99996716.80:89 - Raptor Fighter *NRI Security File 444209.09.90:01:8 - Raptor Transport *NRI Security File 94213.9421:991 - Star Home *Append-NRI Security File 33109/3:091-S/C *NRI Security File 988899:99 - Blue Desert People *NRI Security File 66518361.09 - Dathomirian Rancor *NRI Security File 777655:09:87.1 - Wuffa Worms *NRI Security File 8200182.1:10 - Hapan Gun of Command *NRI Security File 71518491.3:01 - Imperial Orbital Nightcloak *NRI Special Threats File 12157/BFC/31:2 *NRI Special Threats File 12117/BFC/87:2 - The Fallanassi and The White Current *NRI Special Threats File 98321/BFC/1667 - Master Skywalker's Role in The Black Fleet Crisis *NRI Special Threats File 98321/BFC/1667 (Append) *NRI Special Threats File 12772/BFC/77:2 - DataLocater - NRI internal security *NRI Special Threats File 88912:1/BFC/9:09 - Yevethans *NRI Astrography File 1292.001 - Koornacht Cluster *NRI Special Threats File 5545/BFC/16.8:4 - Colonel Ejagga Pakkpekatt *NRI Special Threats File 166GL/BFC/22:8 - Nil Spaar *NRI Special Threats File 85012S/BFC/0:0:1 - Etahn A'baht *NRI Security File 812390123 - Select Military Ship *NRI Security File BXCS:918912 - New Republic Capital Ships *NRI Security File 890123/918 - New Class Ships *NRI Special Threats Report - Select Civilian Ships *NRI Special Threat File 77409.09 - Poranji Orbital Jumper *NRI Special Threats Report 98S127F3 - Imperial Remnants *NRI Special Threat File 981292 - Adz Patrol Destroyer *NRI Special Threat File 554109.09 - Imperial Patrol Frigate *NRI Special Threat File 9992.F.R - Scavengers *NRI Special Threat File 89138:00812 - Junker *NRI Special Threat File 642.30.9 - The Teljkon Vagabond *NRI Special Threat File DF76-822 - Yevethan Ships *NRI Special Threat File DF77-901 - Yevethan Thrustships *NRI Special Threat File DF101-008 - Yevethan D-type Fighter *NRI Special Threat File 9912.78.3 - Overview of The Corellian Incident - Human League Uprising *NRI Special Threat File 9912.78.3 Append 414.454.612:01 *NRI Special Threat File 745162.72.1872 - Gaeriel Captison *NRI Special Threat File 665109:X:8 - Dracmus *NRI Special Threat File 22:09:91-T - Ebrihim *NRI Special Threat File 51:09:817 - Mara Jade (updated) *NRI Special Threat File 8912368176 - Lieutenant Belindi Kalenda *NRI Special Threat File 89213571 - Duchess Marcha of Mastigophorous *NRI Special Threat File 90971:81-GGM - Governor-General Micamberlecto *NRI Special Threat File 71209123 - Admiral Hortel Ossilege *NRI Special Threat File 08129083 - Droid Q9-X2 *NRI Special Threat File 781761623 - Tendra Risand *NRI Special Threat File 787561.09 - Thracken Sal-Solo *NRI Special Threat File 86867554 - Salculd *NRI Special Threat File 3109976990 - Jenica Sonsen *NRI Special Threat File 551424:019 - Karia Ver Seryan *NRI Special Threat File 9912.78.3 Append 109238.291 *NRI Special Threat File 10.3.09.77 - Tava Yagen Asteroid Belt *NRI Special Threat File 9888:89:98 - Trellar Yagen *NRI Special Threat File 13.568.9018 - The Corellian System *NRI Special Threat File Append 89102.09 - Centerpoint Station *NRI Special Threat File Append 1982.0309 - Corellia *NRI Special Threat File Append 66415 - Drall *NRI Special Threat File Append 786.090.6152 - Selonia *NRI Special Threat File Append 74757310.09:51 - Talus and Tralus *NRI Special Threat File 988.09.71.06 - Leria Kersil *NRI Special Threat File 7761154:09 - Sacorria *NRI Special Threat File 5151421:09 - Thanta Zilbra *Append: BX77:8181636.1872 *NRI Tech Analysis: File 19872382 - Hyperwave Sustainer *NRI Special Threat File 77726251.21.72 - The Defender *NRI Special Threat File 77726251.29.73 - The Sentinel *NRI Special Threat File 90190BD-W - The Watchkeeper *NRI Special Threat File 7763177X-7 - The Intruder *NRI Special Threat File 4109.7891.09 - Corellian Assault Boat *NRI Special Threat File 9817398127 - Corellian B-wing "Ugly" *NRI Special Threat File 8887126 - Jade's Fire *NRI Special Threat File 556142526:09 - Light attack Fighter *NRI Special Threat File 77615253:02 - Light attack Fighter (upgraded) *NRI Special Threat File 308.991.09 - The Naritus *NRI Special Threat File 33.109.273 - Selonian Coneship *NRI Special Threat File 6590135.2 - X-TIE "Ugly" Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *Ten Years After: Notes on The Mature Organizational and Administrative Structure of The New Republic - autor: Donn Gulek (Chief Historian, Kellmer Institute) Credits *design: Drew Campbell, Matt Hong, Timothy S. O'Brien, Jen Seiden, Eric S. Trautmann *additional editing: Jen Seiden *developments & editing: Eric S. Trautmann *Cover design & graphics: Tom ONeill *interior illustrations: Storn Cook *playtesting and advice: Wes Divin, Dan Wallace, Floyd Wesel, Paul Wocken *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Steve Miller, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg, Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Tim O'Brien *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Sue Hartung en:Cracken's Threat Dossier Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)